memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Organian
Based on dialog the Organian inhabiting T'pol while the other was in Archer was the one that was in T'pol while the other one was in the doctor, yet he/she refers to having inhabiting the doctor as having been an interesting experience. May indicate some kind of telepathy going on between the two while they were out side of host, however, if they could do that I'm not sure why they would need a host to talk at all... Tyrant 17:25, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant I have a faint memory of them (in Observer effect) talking to Phlox or T'Pol, saying the didn't need (Vulcan or Denobulan) reactions. I don't remember which, or the exact wording, but based on their species space travel arrangments, is it possable the Organians have come into contact with the Vulcan (or) Denobulans? -AJHalliwell 14:02, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Perhaps, either way it's an interesting... something, heh. No idea how or even if it should be added tho. Tyrant 16:01, 5 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant Featured status dialog Organian -- It seems to be fully inclusive of the known subject matter and is both interesting and highly readable. -- Dmsdbo 17:16, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Wary' - the information presented is well written, but it needs a section at the bottom with references to episodes. zsingaya 08:29, 3 May 2005 (UTC) *Added by you it seems -- any change in opinion? -- Dmsdbo 21:05, 4 May 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - As they were only mentioned in two episodes of Star Trek, this page seems to contain alot of good information, so, I'm going to Agree that this page should be featured. zsingaya 06:42, 5 May 2005 (UTC) *This article gets better and better every time something is added! Well done on adding the picture from ENT, Dmsdbo, this adds some balance to the article. zsingaya 06:45, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Unsourced/Non-canon This entire section, or large parts of it, appears to be taken from a unmentioned non-canon source. Recommend deletion. :"The Organians later occupied the bodies of the Klingon guards protecting James T. Kirk and Spock and altered their memories of Kirk and Spock's escape by making the believe they never left their cell. :Ayelborne was able to move through a crowded citadel without attracting the attention of anyone there. He was able to prevent the Klingons from returning to the Council chamber to search for Kirk and Spock, whom he had rescued from the citadel. He was able to appear in at least three places light years apart at the same time, these being his own world, Earth, and Qo'noS. :Kirk believed that the Organians made it possible for Spock and himself to enter the Klingon citadel in defiance of long odds against them. Collectively, the Organians were able to neutralize Starfleet and the Klingon fleet, wherever they were. As beings of pure thought, they are either immortal or extremely long-lived; Claymare commented that no one had died on Organia in "uncounted thousands of years". :It is unclear exactly what the Organians really looked like but they stated they had once been humanoid. They had developed beyond the need for physical bodies millions of years earlier and "that of us which you see ... is mere appearance ... for your sake". Two of them then disappeared, first passing through a state in which they radiated intensely bright light." 12:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't exactly say it was taken from a non-canon source. A liberty or two might have been taken, but it is largely correct. The first sentence is probably the most not correct.--31dot 13:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Specifically this section: :"The Organians later occupied the bodies of the Klingon guards protecting James T. Kirk and Spock and altered their memories of Kirk and Spock's escape by making the believe they never left their cell. :Ayelborne was able to move through a crowded citadel without attracting the attention of anyone there. He was able to prevent the Klingons from returning to the Council chamber to search for Kirk and Spock, whom he had rescued from the citadel. He was able to appear in at least three places light years apart at the same time, these being his own world, Earth, and Qo'noS. :Kirk believed that the Organians made it possible for Spock and himself to enter the Klingon citadel in defiance of long odds against them. I don't recall this at all from the episode, but I could be mistaken. 13:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Please keep your indents consistent through the section. Yes, I think the part about Organians inhabiting the Klingon guards is not accurate, and was probably assumed from the events of . The part about moving through the citadel I think also goes a bit far, but he did appear in three places.--31dot 16:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The three places bit is clearly canon. AYELBORNE: As I stand here, I also stand upon the home planet of the Klingon Empire, and the home planet of your Federation, Captain. ::The last sentence about long odds is also directly supportable by dialog. Spock makes a big deal about how the odds of him and Kirk surviving are "7,824.7 to 1". He then expresses surprise during their mission as they enter the citadel relatively easily. At the end of the episode: ::SPOCK: Captain, it took millions of years for the Organians to evolve into what they are. Even the gods did not spring into being overnight. You and I have no reason to be embarrassed. We did, after all, beat the odds. ::KIRK: Oh, no, no, no, Mister Spock, We didn't beat the odds. We didn't have a chance. The Organians raided the game. ::–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC)